Shattered
by blacksyryn
Summary: It's complicated. What he does to me...what I do to him. He doesn't deserve me. He never has. And I don't deserve what he's put me through. He shatters me. But the catch is: I love being shattered. AN: Third story in my Demon Vessel series. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**A/N: **This is the third (proper) installment in my AU about the demon vessels in Naruto's world.

It's going to be difficult to follow along if you haven't read at least the second story first. But I'll try to make everything as clear as possible for those who haven't read my work before.

This starts two years after the end of the last story. I also should tell you that this fic will be darker and less "happy-go-lucky" than the others simply because the main focus of the story is on two of the more darker characters of "Naruto."

The order of the stories are as follows:

1) **Finding Myself In You**

2) **Something to Come Home To**

2.5) **Only For You**

3) **Shattered**

**Disclaimer: **This is _fan_fiction…I don't own "Naruto."

* * *

**Prologue**

Footsteps echoed hollowly as the slim figure of a woman strode resolutely through the corridor. Her gait wasn't hurried, but an aura of impatience and anxiousness surrounded her. The _hitai-ate _that marked her as a Suna shinobi slanted over her forehead and covered her right eye. Pure white hair fell over her other eye for a second before she pushed it away with a tanned hand.

Her cousin teased her unmercifully for having white hair at the tender age of twenty-four.

Her hands found their way into the deep pockets at her hips as she kept walking. The familiar weight of her katana rested against her back and the shuriken on her obi gleamed dully in the bleak light of the corridor. Today she dressed herself in a simple dark purple kimono under a black _hakama_ and the black sandals given to all Suna ninja.

Her cousin also teased her relentlessly about her old-fashioned way of dressing.

The woman closed her eyes and sighed. She didn't have to watch where she stepped; nor did she need the candle her cousin gave her to light the way. She took this route to the prisoner's cell many times before and would no doubt take the lonely journey again and again for years to come. It was her duty to visit the prisoner three times a week.

She stopped in front of a metal door and placed her hand on the cool surface. After sending a small pulse of chakra into the door, it slid open with an almost inaudible hiss. The woman stepped inside the room and turned on the single lamp that sat on a table by the door. She heard the door close and sighed again. If things went well, then she wouldn't have to stay for more than fifteen minutes.

Ignoring the man chained to the bed on the far side of the room, she went through the tasks of cleaning the rather large cell. She turned to a bank of computers and pressed on a few keys to print out the data she needed. As the sheets were printing, she turned to the task of cleaning the man himself.

Although a cloth covered in binding seals lay over the top half of his face and his breathing remained even, she knew that her charge was somewhat conscious of what was going on. As she worked, she fell back on the habit that started when she first began taking care of this dangerous man.

"Lilith entered the Academy today," she began. Pulling a basin of water closer to her, she started to bathe her captive. "She's only six-years-old, but she's now in the Ninja Academy. Kina and Gaara were so proud of her. Even though they made her wait a year before they let her join, they were proud. The twins are already whining about when it'll be their turn to go."

The man didn't make a sound, but she felt his muscles tense at the mention of Suna's Kazekage. The woman acknowledged the reaction and continued to run a damp cloth over his body.

"Shikamaru and Temari are coming for a visit," she continued. "They're bringing their children. I think Naruto and a few others are coming as well. Lilith's excited to see her uncles again. The twins are excited too. After all, they don't get to see their Uncle Sasuke as much as they'd like to."

As soon as she whispered the name of the Uchiha, the man in her arms began to thrash. She smirked sadistically as she was "forced" to straddle the man and pin his arms to his sides with her knees. Her long black hair fell onto the man's bared chest as she leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Everyone's excited to see Sasuke's new son, too," the body pressed against hers stilled in shock. "Did I forget to tell you? Sakura gave birth last month and they're finally coming to visit."

The man's thrashing became more violent and the woman gleefully rode out the worst of it. Bruises formed on his wrists where the chains bit into his skin and surrounded the flesh where the woman's fingers held him.

"He's happy," she smiled. The man beneath her was frowning and she saw that he was struggling to say something. It was a shame that the binding jutsu he was in—along with all of the drugs that swam in his system—prevented him from speaking clearly. The woman was surprised, but not shocked, when the prisoner opened his mouth and croaked one word.

_"Ana…"_

The woman's eyes narrowed and her grip on him tightened. Her visible eye flashed bright purple and she sneered at the man under her. She ripped the binding cloth from his eyes and stared down at him with utter hate in her gaze.

"Never call me that ever again!" she growled. She backhanded him and grinned when she felt his cheekbone fracture. "That is not my name! You know what my name is—use it!"

"_Jocelyn..." _the man croaked once more.

"That's better," she smiled. As suddenly as her temper reared its head, it was gone. She tenderly took the man's chin and turned him so that she could look into his eyes. Her other hand came up to heal the damage she caused. Jocelyn's purple gaze met that of her prisoner and she felt herself pulled into the black depths of his eyes.

"He's happy," she repeated. The man's body bucked once, but she kept him still with her weight on his abdomen. She ignored the way his eyes flashed to red twice and finished healing him. She continued to stare at him and smiled. "He's happy and he's moved on. Now it's you who can't let go of the past."

Jocelyn's eye began to glow bright purple once more and the man's body started to relax. His breathing began to even out again and his eyelids began to lower. His glare didn't lessen in the least, but she felt the fight go out of him a bit at a time and smirked.

She waited for him to say the one thing he always did when she visited him.

_"Please…Jocelyn…"_

Jocelyn caressed the man's chest and rested her hands against his cheeks. She swept down and lightly kissed him on the lips. Her smirk widened a bit when he tried to respond, but couldn't. She ignored the sound he made when she pulled away and kissed her way to his ear.

He waited for her to say the one thing that kept him sane.

"Damn you…you're the only one who can shatter me."

Jocelyn's smile became bittersweet as he let out a breath and relaxed completely under her. She felt her jutsu take over his mind and rested her head against his. She drew the binding cloth once more over his eyes and reluctantly climbed off of his still form.

_Eight years…_she thought as she pulled the blankets up to cover him.

For eight years, they continued their strange relationship. For the first six years, **_she _**played the role of the prisoner; **_she _**was the one who waited in a cell for him to come. Now for the last two, everything was reversed. **_He _**waited impatiently for her; **_he _**was the one with chains around his body.

For eight years, they'd shattered each other's souls and fiercely gathered the jagged pieces to their hearts.

Jocelyn knew that this—what ever _this_ was—couldn't be healthy for her. She should talk to Gaara, her cousin, _anyone,_ to get her out of the never ending cycle of loathing and need she had for her prisoner. But she couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to let anyone else have the authority to care for him. "Anyone else" couldn't do what she did. "Anyone else" wouldn't bend the rules and forget the Kazekage's mandate.

Her orders couldn't be clearer: keep him healthy; keep him contained; and most of all…

Keep him in a coma.

Jocelyn's hands shook as she gathered the papers she printed up earlier. There were only three people in the world that could keep the prisoner comatose. And although she trusted the other two with her life, she knew it was _her_ duty to watch over the prisoner. After all, Kina and Sasuke both had families of their own to care for.

Jocelyn had no family besides her cousin and her friends.

The dark-haired woman turned to stare at the sleeping man in the cell. Before the door closed, she whispered once more.

"_Damn you, Uchiha Itachi."_

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay, so that's just the start of the fic and already it's very dark and complicated. Those who've read my work before know that I can get very dark and complicated. Also, those who've read my work know that I update pretty regularly, but that won't be the case this time. Sorry.

Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Family Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Naruto" but at least the fillers end this week.

* * *

** Chapter 1: Family Reunion**

The late afternoon sun shone on the small courtyard and filtered into the large dojo through the open windows. Several Suna nin mingled with their Konoha counterparts as they sat or stood scattered around the room while a group of children laughed and ran after each other. The adults paid little attention to the children's antics, but they did keep an eye out for the smaller ones.

For some reason, toddlers always found the strangest things to put in their mouths.

Jocelyn paused at the entrance to the dojo and let a small smile creep onto her face. Shikamaru and Temari sat with Kankuro as they talked. Every now and then, one of Temari's daughters would run by and let their face-paint wearing uncle pat their heads. The old members of Team 7 stood with Gaara and his wife, Kina. The Kazekage currently held a small bundle in his arms and tried to look as if he wasn't cooing at the newborn baby.

Kina laughed at something Naruto said and swept her long black hair over her shoulder. Sakura frowned and took the baby from Gaara. Sasuke smirked and simply watched as his wife of two years placed the boy in Naruto's arms. Laughter rang out from the group as Naruto visibly melted and started to make baby faces at the infant.

"Auntie Jo-Jo! Catch!" Reflex caused Jocelyn to catch the object thrown at her and she frowned at her niece. She looked down at the wooden kunai in her hand and her frown intensified.

"I told you not to call me that, Lilith-chan," she sighed. "And you're not supposed to throw these at people until your teacher says so."

"But _you're _my teacher, Auntie," the six-year-old redhead replied.

Jocelyn walked over to Lilith and knelt down to hand her the kunai. "And you're not ready to throw these at people yet," she repeated. "Now are you going to obey orders or do I have to take these away?"

"I'll obey orders, sensei," Lilith answered, properly chastised.

"Okay, imp. Now go play," the older woman grinned as the girl ran to her younger sister and proceeded to name the different parts of the kunai and how to hold it properly. Jocelyn turned and walked over to Gaara's group. She gave Sakura a big hug and kissed Sasuke on the cheek. She then turned to Naruto and held out her arms.

"What?" the blonde asked, without looking up from the baby's small face.

"Gimme," she demanded.

"I just got him," Naruto complained.

"You've had the opportunity to play with him for a whole month," Jocelyn shot back. "Now gimme."

"He's not a sack or a toy, you know," Sasuke mentioned. His arm wound its way around Sakura's waist and he caught his wife rolling her eyes at their friends' behavior.

"Of course he isn't, chicken-butt," Jocelyn responded using her favorite nickname for the dark-haired Uchiha. "But I haven't seen him yet. I don't even know his name. So, Naruto, unless you want to get hurt later…gimme."

Naruto let out a large mock sigh and reluctantly gave the baby to Jocelyn. She felt her heart squeeze a bit too hard when the baby opened his eyes and stared at her with a very familiar fathomless black gaze. Soft, black hair grew from the baby's head and made him look a bit like a ruffled bird. She laughed a bit at the thought and looked up at the couple.

"Looks like you've created the next generation of Uchiha fowl, Sakura," she giggled.

"It's just the static in the air," Sakura defended her son's hair and prayed that it was true. "Shinsei's hair is usually more behaved."

"Is that his name?" Jocelyn asked. "It's nice."

"Nicer than the name Sasuke-teme wanted," Naruto snorted. "That's for sure."

Sasuke stiffened in anger. "It was my father's name," he growled.

"Fugaku?" Jocelyn asked. "You were going to give this sweet boy the name _Fugaku_?"

"It's not that bad," the dark-haired man muttered.

"Yes, it is," Sakura, Naruto, Kina, and Gaara chorused.

A reluctant smile formed on the Uchiha's face and he chuckled at the looks on his friend's faces. He looked at his foster sister, Kina, and then at her cousin, Jocelyn. "I noticed that Ayo and Maayo are taking after their auntie in their choices of clothing," he remarked.

"Yes," she remarked. "They enjoy the freedom of movement."

As one, the group turned to watch Kina and Gaara's three-year-old twins playing with the other children. Sure enough, the two little demons were wearing tiny _hakamas_—Ayo wore blue while his sister wore red—over white kimonos. Naruto stifled a small laugh when Maayo tripped over the hem of her _hakama _and ended up pushing Temari's eldest daughter, Shikahime, to the ground.

"Well," Jocelyn amended. "They enjoy a _certain_ degree of movement." The soft laughter that came from her throat faded away when she felt the presence of someone new enter the room. Kina and Sakura shared a troubled look and bit their lips. Kina held out her hands for the baby and sighed when Jocelyn gave him to her.

"Ah, Jocelyn-chan," Sakura began. "Tsunade-sama wanted him to come along with us. It wasn't our idea." The Suna shinobi nodded her understanding and braced herself.

"Jocelyn," a deep voice remarked behind her. "Some things never change. I see that you're still looking like you just came from a monastery."

"Kiba," she sighed as she turned to face the tattooed man. "Some things never _do _change, do they? I see that you're still saying everything that comes to your mind like verbal vomit."

"At least I mean what I say when I say it and say it as it is," he bit out.

"I'm sorry," Jocelyn tilted her head to the right quizzically. "Was there a sentence in there? All I heard was more verbal vomit."

A hard look passed between the two jounin and Kiba gritted his teeth in irritation. Akamaru didn't help matters when the large dog padded over to the Suna kunoichi and panted loudly until she rested her hand on his shaggy head. Kiba's hands fisted in his jacket as he watched her fingers unconsciously bury themselves in his dog's soft fur.

_I can't believe I'm _jealous_ over my dog, _he growled to himself.

There was once a time not so long ago when her fingers were buried in _his _hair—not his dog's fur.

"What are you doing here, Kiba?" Jocelyn asked.

"Tsunade-sama sent me to get a status report on the prisoner and Akatsuki," he replied. "The others are staying for a while and she wants the information yesterday."

Gaara glanced at his wife in apology and kissed her cheek. "I have to go take care of this," he whispered. "Don't get any thoughts of having another baby while I'm gone."

"But they're so cute!" Kina joked. Although she loved her children, both she and her husband weren't in any hurry to add another child to their family.

"We'll discuss this in my office," Gaara stated. He glared at the two jounin and felt some satisfaction when they lost the angry looks on their faces. "Let's go."

The others watched them leave and Sakura let out a breath when they didn't hear either Kiba or Jocelyn say anything. She took her son from Kina and rested him against her shoulder. The tense atmosphere stayed for a few minutes longer and Naruto finally had to ask what was going on.

"Well?" he questioned the two women. "What's wrong with them? I thought that they were dating?"

"Naruto," Sakura whispered. "They broke up."

"What?" Naruto yelled. "Why? When? They were great together! They have a lot in common and she doesn't mind the dog smell…"

"They broke up a few months ago. You know how Kiba is—when he wants something, he goes and gets it. She wasn't ready and he was crowding her," Kina said. Her heart went out to both of her friends, but her loyalty was to her cousin. "When she told him that, he gave her an ultimatum and then they fought. They both said things that they shouldn't have."

"They seemed happy," Naruto insisted. "Sure they had a long-distance relationship and everything, but they were happy. What exactly happened?"

"He wanted something from her that she couldn't give," Sasuke murmured.

"And what was that?" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke looked at the doorway Jocelyn and Kiba left through. He knew Jocelyn as well as he knew Kina—and as well as he knew himself. They'd adopted each other a while ago and they were family. His foster sisters told him many things over the years and he knew what held the Suna nin back.

"She can't give him her heart."

* * *

**A/N:**

I know I said that I wouldn't update this regularly—and I'm not. It's just that this is on my comp and I have the time to put it up.

Again, just tell me what you think.


End file.
